Skins Brave
by ShellyLove
Summary: Their lives are different, the past is behind them. Roundview a distant memory of 3 years ago. However, the past has a way of never letting you forget.


She stood in front of a full-length mirror in a navy suit, a white button-up shirt beneath the jacket. Satisfied with her appearance she padded over to the closet, her toes sinking in the white carpet. Selecting a pair of black heels from the depths of the walk-in, she dropped them by the foot of the bed then moved over to the window. The morning sun flooded across her face and neck, London bustled below, cars honking in the distance.

The woman ran a hand through her blonde hair a gold ring glinting on her middle finger. She stood by the window a moment longer, her mind strangely quiet. She turned from the window, padding out of the bedroom making her way downstairs. The tile of the kitchen floor was cold on her toes as she popped two pieces of toast into the toaster, setting out the marmalade from the refrigerator. Pouring a glass of milk she leaned against the counter until the toast popped up.

Upstairs the covers moved across the bed, a small hand running through brunette locks. A grumble then it was quiet once more, light breathing all that could be heard. Downstairs, the woman prepared the toast and headed back upstairs, sipping the milk as she climbed the stairs.

Setting the plate and glass on the bedside table, the woman settled on the edge of the bed. The light breathing continued even as the woman pulled the covers down, kissing the sleeping form.

"Em, wake up," the woman whispered, her mouth close to the sleeping woman.

Emily groaned, burying her head against the pillow.

"Emily, darling," she said, running her hand down the woman's bare back.

Emily rolled away, pulling a pillow over her head. The woman shook her head, crawling across the bed her blue eyes mischievous, kneeling next to Emily. She tickled the woman's sides, giggles erupting immediately as she tried to escape.

"Naomi!" Emily gasped in between laughter.

Naomi laughed, holding up her hands. Emily quieted, moving to her knees, clad in underwear and a large t-shirt. Emily craned her neck to kiss Naomi, balancing herself on the bed. Naomi returned the kiss, long and soft. Emily pulled away, resting her forehead against Naomi's.

"Goodmorning," Emily said smiling, her voice quiet.

Naomi smiled, kissing Emily's nose, "Morning, love."

Naomi crawled off the bed, pulling Emily along by the hand. Emily stretched, yawning as Naomi retrieved their breakfast from the bedside table then slid into her heels. Emily snagged a piece of toast from the plate and led Naomi downstairs.

Emily hopped up on the counter, munching on toast while Naomi leaned against the counter beside her starting on her own breakfast. Naomi loved these quiet mornings in their home before work. Emily finished her toast, glancing at the clock on the microwave.

"Naoms, it's half seven, you'd better get on," she said, her fingers playing with wavy strands of Naomi's hair.

"Isn't being an adult grand?" Naomi quipped, grabbing her keys and bag off the counter. She settled herself between Emily's legs, looking up into her face.

Emily smiled at her, their eyes level, "After today, the weekend is all ours."

Naomi nodded, "Righto, love. Have a good shoot; I'll see you around five."

Emily cupped Naomi's face, pressing her lips against Naomi's tasting marmalade on her lips. Naomi returned the pressure, her hands resting against Emily's back. Emily deepened the kiss, her breath mingling with Naomi's. Naomi pulled back, pulling Emily into a hug.

Emily kissed her hair, "Love you."

"Love you too," Naomi replied, stealing one last kiss before disappearing out their front door.

Three years had come and gone, University had passed as quick as it had come. Naomi and Emily had settled in London nearly a year ago, falling into adulthood rather easily. Their lives had certainly quieted down, jobs replacing parties, bills replacing drugs. Their lives in Bristol had been left in the past; however, the past has a way of never letting you forget.

XXXX

Naomi walked across the parking lot, fuming, making her way inside the building against the throng of early risers on the street. The air condition chilled the sweat of June accumulating on the back of her neck. Jamming her finger against the up button she waited for an elevator.

"Naomi, a smiling sod as usual," came a melodic voice behind her.

Naomi turned, "Jae, these wankers need to learn to drive. I've nearly been killed twice already and it's barely eight in the morning, Christ."

Jae laughed, her black bob shimmering under the fluorescent lights. She was twenty-six, beautiful; seemed more like a model than a woman you'd find working as a journalist. Her dark brown eyes slanted slightly at the corners, the remembrance of some Orient descent in generations past. A green dress hugged her thin, tall form like a glove, green pumps to match. Where Naomi was cynical and easily irritated, Jae Heeding was bubbly and care-free, as if nothing seemed to touch her.

"Honestly Naomi, lighten up. It can only get better from here, you're at work now," Jae joked, nudging Naomi as they stepped inside an elevator.

Naomi laughed, "Right, better quit nattering about and get on. Wouldn't want Patrick to get his knickers in a twist."

"Wouldn't do, that," Jae smirked, the elevator clanging shut.

XXXX

"Campbell," Patrick Mulligan growled his leaf green eyes on the woman in question as she wrote away on a notepad.

The conference room was packed, the week end meeting in full swing, had been for an hour or so. Patrick ran a hand through his short red hair impatiently. His tie a deep emerald against a black suit, designer mind you. Naomi continued on, deep in her writing.

"Campbell," Patrick repeated, moving to stand beside her chair.

Naomi looked up, craning her neck to meet his eyes, "What?" her pen still poised over the paper.

"Have you heard a bloody thing I've said to you?" Patrick replied sternly, crossing his arms.

Naomi smirked in response, "Sorry boss, just working away is all."

Unaffected by Naomi's defiant sarcasm, Patrick replied, "Now that I've got your attention, we can continue."

Patrick returned to the head of the table, picking up where he left off discussing assignments and deadlines for the next issue of the Southwark Weekender. Naomi lowered her head, writing again, a hobby she'd taken up during Uni. Poems, stories, journals seemed to come naturally, becoming something Naomi truly loved to do. So she'd chosen to become a journalist to change the world through the written word. And what was she doing, writing about petrol prices and animals in trees.

"Campbell, I want an article on legalization of same-sex marriage on my desk Monday. You're always waffling on about proving yourself, rookie, well he's your first front page spread. Make it good," Patrick said, catching Naomi off guard.

Naomi smiled, "I'm on it, Patrick," a sarcastic remark itching her throat.

Jae leaned over, "Good on you!"

Ideas began turning over in Naomi's mind, sentences already forming. Jotting down a few notes, Naomi turned back to her easily irritated Irish editor.

"That's it guys," Patrick called, picking up his brief case and leaving the conference room.

Naomi gathered her notes and headed back to her desk. She desperately needed a fag, but it would have to wait. She logged onto her computer and picked up where she'd left off before lunch.

"Sources say petrol prices will be on the rise should Parliament…"

XXXX

A couple stood against a grey backdrop, a petite blonde in a plum dress, her green eyes shining. The man, handsome dark curls falling into blue eyes, dressed in all black held her against his front. She placed a hand against his chest looking up into his face.

CLICK!  
"Hold there!"  
CLICK, CLICK.

"Max, hand in your pocket, Jan touch his tie," the photographer paused, camera at the ready, her subjects following her instruction.

"There, just a few more. Honestly, you're getting married, happy faces!"

The camera shuttered, capturing the couple laughing, smiling even sharing a kiss or two.

Emily lowered the camera, "Alright you two, I've got enough. You are free to move about."

The couple disappeared into the bathroom to change, Emily moved into her tiny office, settling at her desk loading the photos to her laptop. While the files copied Emily looked around herself, the white walls, the dark wood floors, the small amount of equipment she owned could be seen through the open door way. She'd only been in business a few months now, in this tiny space next door to a dry cleaners. Before she'd been a photographer for a small business magazine, bored her to tears honestly. It'd taken nearly all of their savings to purchase this studio, but Naomi had believed in her. Emily was happy, more so than she'd ever been. Finally, something that was hers and hers alone.

"Emily?" a voice said, ringing through her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Emily replied, looking to the door.

Jan stood in the doorway having traded her plum dress for a simple blouse and trousers.

"Max and I have been talking, would you be interested in photographing at the wedding?" she asked, a kind smile on her face.

A confused look crossed Emily's face, "You've already booked a photographer. He couldn't get you two today, so that's why you're here."

Max joined Jan in on the threshold, leaning his body against the door jam. His jeans and blue t-shirt bright against his dark skin.

Resting his arm across Jan's shoulders he said, "I've just fired the bloke."

"Really?" Emily exclaimed, her brown eyes wide.

Jan nodded excitedly, "We'll see you the 17th, bring a date and have some fun!"

The couple retreated from her office, the front door closing a few minutes later. Emily got to her feet, moving back into the studio, her hands brushing the grey backdrop she'd chosen to use. She hadn't been too sure about being a photographer, but Naomi had urged her to do what felt right. Now everything was going so well, she had her first big appointment. A small smile played on Emily's lips at the thought of Naomi, making her way back to her office; she slipped off her trainers and dropped them by the door. Settling at the old wooden desk she and Naomi had found at an antique shop, she heaved a contented sigh.

"Might as well get back to work," Emily murmured, excitement building in her chest.

XXXX


End file.
